


Stupid Idea #102: Shaving With A Sword

by SepticMacktheCat



Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Bad Writing, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuts, Exactly one swear word, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, He's only mentioned in one paragraph though, Himbo Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, I can't tell if this is crack or not but I'm tagging it as that anyways because I can do what I want, Kissing, M/M, Roman is the biggest himbo and we stan him for that, SO MUCH FLUFF, Swords, Tags Are Hard, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why are these tags so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat
Summary: “Don’t tell me,” Virgil laughed as Roman gave him a sheepish expression, “you tried to shave your face with your katana?”“No,” Roman lied sarcastically. “What makes you say that?”“Ohh, I dunno, maybe the fact that your face is bleeding,” Virgil stepped up to Roman, trailing a finger down his cheek. “And there’s blood on your sword which is in the bathroom, for some reason. The only conclusion I can draw is that you shaved your face with a sword like an idiot.” Virgil’s fingers wrapped around the handle of Roman’s sword, picking it up and examining the bright red now stained on the silver shine. "Add this one to the list as 'stupid idea #102.'" the emo snorted.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Originally Meant To Be Drabbles (but were too long) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059947
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Stupid Idea #102: Shaving With A Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh fuck summaries honestly. I hate them so much. Anyways, this story has very minor gore. Roman basically cuts his face while shaving. 
> 
> Yes, this was heavily inspired by Thomas's recent Instagram post about Roman shaving with a katana. I wanted to write a fic about Roman shaving his face with a katana, and my best friend came up with the idea of Roman cutting himself and Virgil coming to pamper him

Roman did a lot of stupid things, and his boyfriend, Virgil, was almost always the one who had to tend to Roman after he acted on one of these stupid propositions. Virgil acted like he was irritated by how dumb Roman was sometimes, but Roman knew better than to believe his edgy boyfriend’s dark and brooding exterior. Virgil secretly loved Roman’s moronic antics. 

However, today, Roman did something that must’ve been the peak of his stupidity. Out of all of their friends, Roman and Remus were the only ones who could grow facial hair. Remus could grow a pretty thick mustache, while Roman grew out a semi-dark stubble that took a bit of time to grow out anyway. Roman didn’t need to shave often, but boy, when he did, he made sure to do it in style. This time around, he’d decided to try and shave his facial hair with his katana. 

Virgil was weary about having a katana in the first place, but Roman insisted that they keep it because Roman enjoyed learning how to fight with swords as a hobby. It had been like that ever since before they started dating, so Virgil was absolutely not going to crush Roman’s happiness by requesting he give up that hobby. Virgil was not like that. 

As Roman stared at himself in the mirror, shaving cream lathered generously all over his stubble, his hand found the handle of the katana that had been resting on the counter of the sink, ready to be used as a razor. He lifted the sharp side to his face, eliciting a shiver to course through his spine when he felt the cold metal make contact with his skin. Then, he began to drag it down his face, like he would with a normal razor made for shaving your face. He was slow and cautious with the process since this could go south very quickly. 

The shave was going pretty smoothly, up until about halfway through. The edge of the blade nicked his cheekbone, and he hissed, hastily pulling the sword away from his face and hovering his fingers over the cut, assessing his face in the mirror. It was bleeding a little bit, but of course, Roman was not going to give up. He persevered and continued to use his sword to shave his face. 

Virgil had been strolling past the bathroom by the time Roman had finished, and he heard whines and grunts of pain emanating from inside the bathroom. Curious, he creaked open the door, and was greeted with the slight of Roman and his bloody face. His eyes landed on the katana next- which now had a thin sheen of blood featured on it- and he sighed heavily and shook his head with a fond smile, closing the door behind him and leaning against it with his arms folded over his chest. 

“Don’t tell me,” Virgil laughed as Roman gave him a sheepish expression, “you tried to shave your face with your katana?”

“No,” Roman lied sarcastically. “What makes you say that?”

“Ohh, I dunno, maybe the fact that your face is bleeding,” Virgil stepped up to Roman, trailing a finger down his cheek. “And there’s blood on your sword which is in the bathroom, for some reason. The only conclusion I can draw is that you shaved your face with a sword like an idiot.” Virgil’s fingers wrapped around the handle of Roman’s sword, picking it up and examining the bright red now stained on the silver shine. "Add this one to the list as 'stupid idea #102.'" the emo snorted. 

“Okay, baby, don’t make fun of me, but yes, I decided that it was a good idea to attempt to shave my face with my katana. As you can see…” Roman gestured towards his face with his hand. “It did not end well.”

Virgil couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh. “This is what, the fifth stupid idea you’ve had this week? And it’s only Wednesday.”

“I said don’t make fun of me!” whined Roman. 

Virgil placed a kiss on Roman’s cheek, making sure he didn’t irritate any of the cuts on his boyfriend’s face. “I’m sorry, my love. But you are an idiot,” he grinned. “Do you want me to clean you up?”

Roman nodded his head in response. “Please.” 

Virgil laid the katana back down and dropped to his knees, sifting through the various drawers in the cabinets below the sink to find their first aid kit. Once he’d found it, he hauled it out and nudged the drawer closed with his hip, instructing Roman to sit on the edge of the bathtub as he got to work cleaning Roman’s face.

Slowly but surely, blood was wiped clean off of Roman’s perfect face. Virgil was cautious and precise with how he was polishing his lover’s face, not wanting to hurt him even more. There was a small, gentle smile on Roman’s face as he was pampered, and he was starting to think it was a smart idea to shave his face with a sword. If he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have gotten cut (Roman rarely ever cut himself using a normal razor), and Virgil wouldn’t be pampering him right now, attempting to look frustrated but ultimately just ended up with a soft smile of adoration etched onto his lips the entire time. 

Finishing up, Virgil haphazardly threw the towel back onto the counter instead of hanging it back up on the rack. His mind was too fixated on Roman to be caring about tidiness right now. His lips pressed a single kiss to each of Roman’s little wounds, soothing each one fully. Then, there was one final kiss placed on Roman’s lips. Roman gladly reciprocated, lifting his hand up to cup Virgil’s jaw tenderly, circling the pad of his thumb over Virgil’s smooth cheek.

“Are you feeling better now?” asked Virgil when they pulled away.

Roman nodded with a grin. “I am certainly feeling better now. For the record, that shaving method technically worked. I mean, I have a smooth face now, just featuring a few extra little cuts. But, it worked!”

Virgil snickered and shook his head, rolling his eyes fondly. “You’re such a fucking dumbass. But you’re _my_ dumbass, and nobody else is ever going to have you,” he declared, his tone and expression adopting a serious tone.

“Ooooh, possessive, are we~?” Roman teased, sticking his tongue out at Virgil and clamping it between his teeth.

“Oh, shut up,” Virgil groaned. “And get that tongue back in your mouth before I bite it off.”

“As if you could stand going the rest of your life without ever hearing my voice again~”

Virgil glared daggers at his boyfriend. “Princey, will you stop teasing me if we have a Disney marathon and cuddle?”

Roman gasped in utter, unadulterate delight, immediately agreeing without any further questions or hesitations. 

Most times, Roman’s stupid ideas ended with him and Virgil snuggled up to one another, falling asleep in each other’s arms. Their relationship seemed like a cliche love story, sure, but it was all perfect for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Go appreciate how much of a himbo Roman is --> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJwxy7gsE4U/


End file.
